


Drunk Dial

by classprotector1999



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/M, One Shot, drunk barb, drunk kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classprotector1999/pseuds/classprotector1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Kate end their night as usual: drunk, talking about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dial

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil blurb about Barb/Dick. Wrote it for a Barb/Kate prompt. Enjoy!  
> (feedback always appreciated! gay-katekane.tumblr.com)

Barbara and Kate were on Kate’s bedroom floor in a laughing fit for ten minutes straight before Barbara reached across Kate’s lap to take another swig of the wine bottle. 

Most of their nights ended like this, after the stress and brutality of their patrols as the Bat Family, they needed to let off some steam once the ruckus ended. This time they were missing the other piece of their trio, Dick, and Barbara wasn’t quiet about it. 

“He always has to ditch out on us after,” she slurred. 

Kate grabbed the dark bottle from Barbara and chugged with a smile. “He’s not down to get drunk with the ladies tonight,” she laughed. “Tonight was a toughie, he probably just doesn’t want to hear it from us.”

Barbara didn’t buy into the excuse. “He doesn’t love me,” she blurted out. 

Red wine spilled from Kate’s lips, “That’s not true!” she exclaimed. “That boy is head over heels. It’s kind of ridiculous.”

A stealthy smile crept on Barbara’s face. “You think so?” Her demeanor changed once the words set in. “I should call him,” she said intently. 

Kate’s green eyes widened. “No!” she replied, although not quite believably. It did sound like a good idea for Barbara to get it all out there, since Dick wasn’t making any moves. But then again, everything sounded like a good idea to drunk Kate. 

Before she realized, Barbara fumbled across the room in a drunken haze, and found her outdated burner phone in the belt of the Batgirl suit that was left on the floor. 

“What are you gonna say!” Kate laughed. 

“Whatever I want,” Barbara answered, and with that, her fingers mashed into the keypad and dialed Dick’s number. 

The younger redhead plopped herself back on the floor, and Kate scooted herself closer and pressed her head to Barb’s as they listened to the RING drone on and on. The static was interrupted by Dick’s voice, but only his voicemail. Barbara scoffed as she listened.

“Hey, it’s Dick. Leave a message!”

‘What do I say?!’ she mouthed to Kate as an automated voice took over the machine. Kate shrugged and guzzled down more liquid courage, then handed it to Barbara, who tilted her head back to finish the bottle. 

The line beeped and it was Barbara’s turn to speak. Her eyes grew wide. What came next was absolute drunken word-vomit. 

“Hey, Dick… Heeeyy. It’s me. It’s Barbara. Ok, sooo, I’m here with Kate, ya, ya, we’re drunk!” A laugh erupted from Kate and Barbara swatted at her. “I’m just gonna sssay it, okay? Alright. Ok, cool. Richard John Grayson, I love you. I LOVE YOU DICK!” More giggles fell from Kate but Barbara ignored them. “Why haven’t you ask me out? What’s wrong with you, Dick? No, no it’s me! It’s meeee. You need someone like Bruce, huh? You need someone all dark and gloooomy and depressing, and I’m sorry Dick, but that’s never gonna happen.” 

Kate jumped in and fell on top of Barbara, “Stop! Nooo, no don’t say that!” she fought over Barbara’s words. 

“Call me back.” Barbara commanded before she hung up the phone and turned to Kate, who stared with her mouth agape. “Did I fuck that one up?” 

Kate rested at Barbara’s side with her back against the bed frame. “No, no, it wasn’t exactly a… fuck up, but -”

“- I’m never going to love him the way he needs to be loved,” she cried out as she buried her head into Kate’s lap.

Kate softly brushed Barbara’s scarlet hair and her sobs grew heavier. 

“He needs someone dark, and I can’t be that, Kate.” She raised herself back up and her blue eyes shone through the mascara smudged on her bright red cheeks. “He needs BRUCE!” 

Kate held back a soft chuckle, careful not to let her hear. “I don’t know if Bruce is exactly the lover he needs… or wants. He loves you Barb.”

“But is that enough?” Barbara’s head pounded, her eyes were tired and puffy, and the room stopped it’s casual tilts and moved to full on spin-ville. She didn’t wait for a response, and instead rested her head back in Kate’s lap and closed her eyes.


End file.
